About to Break
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It’s normal for her. When the pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her problems... This story sucks ass.
1. Normal

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Lies (Evanescence)

_**Alright. Another story. I'm in the process of working on another story (just the ideas) right now. Amazing how much inspiration comes when I'm supposed to be doing HOMEWORK.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break  
**Chapter One- Normal

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

You can be dumb  
If you become numb  
The types of pain vary  
And the effects can get scary  
-----------------------------------

Sango Tacchi's life was rarely good. She knew that, and so did her father and little brother. They all knew that she was the one who suffered the most from her mother's death. Her little brother, Kohaku, wasn't old enough to realize the loss of his mother. Sango struggled, but no one knew how badly.

Their mother died at the hands of a demon. The demon was out to get revenge on Sango's family, even though they weren't the ones who wronged him. Sango's mother died to satisfy his blood lust. Sango remembered it, and she had never forgiven herself. Everyone else, even her remaining family, assumed that she'd gotten over it.

No one was aware of the storm she was carrying in her heart. No one knew how much she blamed herself and how much she hurt herself over it. Not just the type of hurt that comes from scolding yourself, either. Sango had found a way of coping with all her pain from that. It was a way of coping with all the problems she was secretly dealing with.

Sango had read a report about how many teenagers cut themselves. While reading it, a girl quoted on how seeing the blood helped her feel better. That was the moment that Sango decided that this was the only way to live. The first time she put the knife to her skin, she told herself one thing over and over again.

In order to live life the way you want, sacrifices must be made. There was nothing wrong with harming yourself in order to feel relaxed. If you had to bleed a little in order to smile the next day. It was just a way to pull through the pain and get on with life. Soon, she described it as something no one else would understand.

This was normal. There was nothing wrong to sacrifice your skin to live. Sango understood that. None of her friends would be able to, but she did. There were prices for happiness, and they had to be paid. Sango paid them, rather than fight them.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
__I have lived and I died for you  
__Abide in me and I vow to you  
__I will never forsake you_

Sango's friends were great people, though. They were the only reason she wouldn't cut her veins open. If she didn't have those friends, she knew that she'd be upset enough to cut a vein open. But her friends were there. They were there for her if she needed to tell something to. Of course, she would never tell them all her problems, but she told them the lighter side of her problems. They didn't even know.

Her best friend was Kagome. Sango had met Kagome shortly after she met Inuyasha. Inuyasha went out with Kikyou, broke up with her, and then befriended Kagome. Sango loved her because Kagome always seemed to understand Sango's problems. Even the weirdest of them.

Miroku was another one of her friends. He was perverted and always grabbed her ass. Sango didn't mind it anymore. She had gotten so used to it, that she could predict when he'd do it. He was really kind, but only under the right conditions. If Sango brought her depression to school, Miroku was always willing to keep his hands to himself and lend an ear.

Her other friend, Inuyasha, would always be willing to lend his dog ear as well. He acted like he didn't care, but he really did. He knew the way Sango felt when her mother died. Inuyasha's mother and father had died when he was young, and he had raised himself. Then, at sixteen, he inherited his father's business. That helped him pay his rent and eat decently.

Sango always envied Inuyasha. Even though he was a full orphan, he was able to stand on his own. She had a father and a loving brother, more than him, and she wasn't able to find any form of stability. Inuyasha had his own apartment, car, everything. He even had extra money, but he was frugal with it. He would buy lunch for himself, Sango, and Kagome. That was the only money he ever spent that wasn't on groceries.

Sango lived in a two-bedroom apartment. She shared a room with her little brother. They were very close, and it was obvious. Sango's father worked all the time. When he was home, he slept. Sango loved him, but there was no deep bond between them. So, she relied on Souta and her cat, Kilala to get by. Kilala was a two-tailed, demon fire cat that Sango had gotten.

The kitten was a gift her mother had given her. Her mother had given it to Sango just days before dying. Now, Sango told all her secrets to the cat. She was fully aware that the demon understood. But, she knew that Kilala would never tell, even if she could.

So, even with these things in her life, she can't cope. She cannot get rid of the thought that she was responsible for her mother's death. She wasn't able to recover from the pain it caused. And it slowly became natural for her to be in pain.

Often times, Sango would question herself. What if life were to be better for her? What if things started to go better for her and her guilt went away? What would she do? She was so well accustomed to living in pain, that she was intimidated by it. The thought of not having to deal with the pain scared Sango.

The idea of being happy scared Sango so much, she refused help. She told herself that the depression was not a big deal. That she could handle it and needed no help. That was the way she had started living after she started cutting.

This was normal. Other people wouldn't understand, but she did. Just as long as she was aware of why she was doing this, she was fine. She wouldn't have to explain it to others, since they'd never know. She made a point in not telling them. If they started to question scars, she would easily lie.

_They'll never see  
__I'll never be  
__I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
__Burning deep inside of me_

Her excuse was that she gave Kilala a bath. Being a fire cat, Kilala was especially hateful of water. Everyone would nod, and tell her that she was brave for attempting to do that to a cat. Let alone a fire cat.

Sango would smile, and go along with it. They were still unaware of her coping methods, and that was all she desired. She would lie in any way to keep them from knowing. If they knew, they would force her to seek help. She didn't want help, because she didn't want to come to grips with the fact that this wasn't the right thing. She wanted to stay ignorant and think otherwise.

Also, if they were to find out, they would be devastated. Sango had thought about their reactions before. They would be so shocked to learn that their friend did this. They might reject her, or other things. They could gossip, be over-protective of her, and disown her as a friend. She didn't want to know what would happen between them. So, she kept them from knowing.

Ignorance is bliss, as they say. Their ignorance will be their bliss. They just didn't know that her keeping the secret from them was a gift. They didn't even know there was a secret. Wasn't it better that way? Sango was just helping them out by not telling them, right? That's what she liked to believe. That is what she decided to believe.

So, what's not normal about pain and cutting? You give a little to get a little. Sango would give up her skin and blood and she got happiness. She accepted the physical pain as her friend. The emotional pain was so normal; she didn't question it, until things got really bad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...

_Things go wrong all the time, right? Well, what if you found out that your friend was suddenly single? He's taking it very hard, and wants to spill his guts to you. Sango doesn't want to help him, since he's always pissing her off, but she has to. That's her obligation as a friend..._

Chapter Name: Complications

Reviews Required: 10

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So, how was this chapter? Good, I hope. Do you think that I revealed too much by giving the preview to the next chapter? I think the idea is cool, but I'm afraid that I give too much away and ruin it...

Please give me reviews. I love them, and I want them so badly. I will stop posting chapters if I don't get them. Ha. I have threatened all of you!

My romantic life just took a shitty dump. My best friend (who knows the guy I like) was flirting with him and exchanging numbers with him. Gee. So much for trying to keep it a secret, _Anne!_ I can't believe she did this. Now my penname really suites me.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	2. Complications

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Take Me Away (Avril Lavigne)

_**Another chapter. This one seems boring, and I haven't even started working on it yet. Uh-oh. That can't be good. I shouldn't be bored with it BEFORE I work on a chapter!**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break  
**Chapter Two- Complications

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naive fool  
Who isn't at all cool  
You feel sorry for him  
And attempt to drive away 'them'  
----------------------------------------

Ignorance is bliss, as they say. Their ignorance will be their bliss. They just didn't know that her keeping the secret from them was a gift. They didn't even know there was a secret. Wasn't it better that way? Sango was just helping them out by not telling them, right? That's what she liked to believe. That is what she decided to believe.

So, what's not normal about pain and cutting? You give a little to get a little. Sango would give up her skin and blood and she got happiness. She accepted the physical pain as her friend. The emotional pain was so normal; she didn't question it, until things got really bad.

"Hey, Sango! Are you even awake in there?" Kagome asked. Sango watched as Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. Sango's eyes moved up and down until Kagome got the message that Sango was there. Sango didn't even bother asking what, because she knew Kagome would answer her anyway.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

"Good. You scared me. Your eyes were open, we couldn't tell if you were breathing, you wouldn't blink. My God, Sango. Tell me how you kept from blinking for six minutes!" Kagome babbled. Sango shrugged her shoulders dully. She looked around the table, trying to figure out who was missing.

"Where's Miroku?" She questioned. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha started choking on his ramen.

"What?" Sango asked. She knew that she had been out of it and in her own little world, but they made it seem worse than she thought.

"Miroku... Well, try the janitor's closet." Inuyasha finally sputtered. Sango leaned back to avoid the noodles that he had coughed up.

"The janitor's... Oh..." She trailed off.

"Yah." Kagome said as she sipped her soda delicately.

"How lo--"

"Three days."

"Three days! Wow... Is she--" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha's interruption.

"A typical ditsy blonde." He told her. Sango rolled her eyes then looked towards the school building.

"She's just going to dump him when he tells her that he won't dump his money on her." Sango pointed out.

"Yah, but he hopes she won't. He thinks that the last million girls aren't relevant, and that this one is different. He always thinks that." Kagome said.

"And yet he keeps going out with them... He's going to become gay someday." Sango mused. Inuyasha began choking on his ramen again, his face turning red. After a while, he covered his mouth and sighed.

"How do you figure?" He asked curiously.

"There's two ways; emotionally and physically. Emotionally speaking, there will be so many girls that have broken his heart, that he'll give up and go for boys. Physically speaking... Well, after sleeping with so many girls, he's got to be dying for something different." Sango said with a wide grin. Inuyasha started choking on his ramen as he started laughing.

"Are you sure you're safe to eat that stuff, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She took the cup away from him and read the label.

"Ew! Beef and bacon flavor! Those two flavors don't mix, Inuyasha. How could you eat that?" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha glared at her and she became silent.

"They're both meat. I like meat. I don't see a problem here." He replied simply. Sango smiled as they got into a heated argument about what can and can't be eaten together.

"Kagome. Code purple." Sango muttered. Kagome shot up and ran to the bathroom, causing Sango to start laughing. Sango fell off her seat, attempting to breathe.

"What's code purple?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell her that when Kouga's coming so she can go get pretty all over again." Sango explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha returned to eating his ramen and Sango got back into her seat. She took her hair out of her ponytail just as the wolf demon came up to them. Inuyasha choked at the sight of Kouga's extremely tight jeans, and Sango tried to keep from laughing.

"What are you choking on, mutt face?" Kouga asked sharply.

"How many coin rolls did you use?" Inuyasha asked. Sango gave up and started laughing, her face turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Coin rolls... ? What the fuck are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"He knows your name! Amazing!" Sango whispered for Inuyasha to hear. He smiled then shrugged his shoulders.

"Coin rolls. We all know that your ego is huge to make up the lack of size of your..." He trailed off as Kouga's face turned red.

"Shut up!" He barked. Kagome came out, which attracted everyone's attention. Inuyasha looked at her, not really caring if she had changed at all. In his opinion, she was the same. Sango looked back at Kagome and noticed the massive change of makeup. She also noticed that Kagome's bra changed positions and that her pants hardly even touched her hips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kouga... They didn't upset you, did they?" Kagome asked. She walked up to Kouga and glued herself to his arm. He smiled and they shared a very intense French kiss. Inuyasha turned to Sango and made gagging motions. Sango giggled then looked at Kagome once again.

"No, babe. They didn't bother me. Inuyasha must be jealous since he can't have such a wonderful woman, though." Kouga said. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, flea-bag! I wouldn't want to date her! We're FRIENDS!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave him an apologetic look. She knew that Inuyasha didn't like her, even though rumor said otherwise.

Inuyasha had gone out with a girl; Kikyou. Then a huge misunderstanding caused them to break up. Inuyasha found out, later, that it wasn't her who was sabotaging him. But, Kikyou didn't believe that someone else had framed Inuyasha. So, she switched schools and then Inuyasha met Kagome.

Sure, he couldn't deny that she was almost as pretty as Kikyou. But, he couldn't love her because he only saw his past girlfriend. That was what held them back to staying friends. Inuyasha didn't want to date her if he could only see Kikyou's face, not hers.

Sango rolled her eyes as Kouga did the same. Sango understood what Inuyasha thought, and Kouga refused to understand. He just wanted to think that he had the best woman that he could have. He wanted to think that everyone was jealous of him. Kouga's ego was definitely big.

The two walked off and Inuyasha sat down. He looked at his cup of ramen, which he spilt during his outburst. He slowly used his hand, pushing the noodles back into the cup. He got up and walked to the trashcan, dumping it.

"Tasted good when I wasn't choking on it." He mumbled. Sango got up and pulled her wallet from her back pocket.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I'll buy you another." She offered. Inuyasha smiled at her then they headed towards the lunch line. She paid for his ramen, and got herself a can of soda.

"You're not eating?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No." Sango simply replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No reason." She said as she handed him a cup of ramen. The truth was, she didn't feel confident about herself. She felt like a fool for cutting herself. So, she attempted to discipline herself to stop cutting. She hadn't eaten lunch in ages, and no one seemed to notice.

"You haven't had lunch in three weeks, Sango. There's a reason." Inuyasha retorted. Okay, maybe one person noticed her lack of appetite. Sango bit her lip and searched for an excuse. She couldn't tell him the real reason, since it would only worry him. That was the last thing that she wanted.

"It's a new diet that I'm trying. It's supposed to be good for your body to have two slightly larger meals a day. It also helps you lose weight." Sango lied skillfully. Inuyasha snorted, making her wonder if he really believed her or not.

"Girls and their dieting. Can I tell you something?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded her head, feeling relieved that he didn't discover the truth behind her actions. "I'm being perfectly honest with you... I think that your body looks perfectly fine."

Sango's face turned a dark shade of red as she looked at the ground. That wasn't what she was expecting him to tell her. As much as it made her blush, she appreciated the compliment quite a lot.

"Thanks." She managed to say.

"You're welcome... Hey, Sango, you know that if there's ever something wrong, that you can talk to me, right?" Inuyasha asked her. Sango looked at him and pasted a large smile on her face.

"I know that. Thanks again." She said. In her mind, she was laughing. If only he knew of the problems she had. They were far beyond what he could imagine. She had a lot of pain that had carried on from her mother's death. He didn't even know that. No one did.

"Hey, I have to go to study hall so I can leave early. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded his head then she ran off to her class. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she thought about his words.

'You know that if there's ever something wrong, that you can talk to me, right?' His voice echoed in her mind.

That wasn't true. She couldn't talk to him, no matter how much she wanted to. He was one of those who didn't understand her type of pain. He didn't realize how much it hurt. No one did, which only increased the pain.

_I feel like I am all alone  
__All by myself I need to get around this  
__My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
__If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
__Cause no one understands_

Study hall was boring. Sango fell asleep, but no one noticed. Hardly anyone supervised them after they signed in. Afterwards, Sango drove home. There was about ten minutes left of school when she reached home.

"Anyone home?" Sango called out. No one answered, so she went to her room. She pulled a knife from her bottom drawer, under all her spare scarves, and rolled up her sleeve. She didn't want to do this. It hurt her heart more than it hurt her skin.

Sango placed the knife against her skin and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and dragged the knife across her upper arm. She opened her eyes and watched the blood come out. It came out faster than it usually did, and it worried Sango.

"Shit!" She suddenly screamed to herself. She pulled out a bandage and began running water over her cut. After a while, she dried it with a black towel and bandaged her arm up.

"I don't know why I cut that deep. I never cut that deep." She thought. She took a deep breath then went back out to her car. She would have to see her friends after school. Sometimes they would hang out together, sometimes they wouldn't. She didn't want to be gone if they decided to hang out.

Sango drove fast. Too fast. Dangerously fast. She parked in the same spot she was in before she left and walked up to the school just as the bell was ringing. Inuyasha and Kagome burst out first, talking up a storm.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome called. Sango walked up to her ditzy friend and smiled warmly. She glanced at Inuyasha to offer the same smile. That smile faded when Inuyasha's nose twitched. She had cut deep, and he had demon smelling. He'd notice, and she feared that he's say something.

"What's up?" She asked. She refocused her mind on Kagome, trying to act as if nothing were wrong.

"Miroku wanted to talk to you. He's waiting in the cafeteria. While you two make out-- I mean talk-- I will be taking Inuyasha to eat. He says that he's still hungry after the ramen you bought him." Kagome said. Sango turned at him and smiled.

"Well, Inuyasha translates food into friendships. I hadn't bought him food in a while and I needed to get him something to remain friends." She joked. Kagome nodded then began walking off to her car.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome leave. Sango faced him fully, forcing a mask of confusion onto her worried face.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She sounded confused, but she wasn't. Inuyasha knew that, too.

"Don't fuck around with me, Sango. You smell like blood. When I smelt it, you started getting nervous. What the fuck is going on?" He asked. If Sango didn't know him well enough, she would translate his tone into anger. But, she knew he was worried. He didn't know how to deal with worry. So, he made it sound like anger.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
__All my thoughts lead back to you  
__Back to what was never said  
__Back and forth, inside my head  
__I can't handle this confusion  
__I'm unable; come and take me away_

Sango shifted on her feet then looked at her watch. She'd have to see Miroku soon, or else he'd think that she was ditching him.

"Inuyasha! Get your ass over here!" Kagome screamed from the parking lot. Inuyasha ground his teeth together then opened his mouth to say something to Sango. It was too late, though. She had already started leaving to see Miroku.

"Thank God that Kagome interrupted when she did." Sango mumbled to herself. She walked in the cafeteria to see Miroku with his head down and his shoulders shaking. That meant that he was crying. Miroku only cried when his girlfriends broke up with him. Sango hated being called to counsel him. It took forever, and he usually got way too touchy-feely.

"Miroku, you wanted to talk to me?" Sango asked. She sat down across from him, and waited. A few seconds later, Miroku's head rose. There were no tears on his face, or trace of them even, but she knew better. Miroku was never able to cry with tears. So, he acted as if he were crying when he needed to. That was what he had done here.

"Sango, it's terrible... She... I... SHE USED ME!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango bit her tongue to keep from saying something rude. Everyone knew that she was using him, but no one bothered to tell Miroku. It would only hurt him more than the real breakup.

"Who? What happened?" Sango asked. She'd have to play innocently until Miroku came out and told her about the breakup. She was pretty sure that it was a breakup, at least.

"Vanessa! I took her to my house and she was all happy. We made out for a while then, she wanted to go shopping. I told her than I could only drive her, that I wouldn't spend the money on her. Girls don't understand that I don't throw money around for them whenever they ask. After being poor so long, I try to use it as little as possible. So, anyway, Vanessa started loving me just for my money. She would ask me to buy her lunch, and to help her get some shoes.

"Then we had sex in the janitor's closet. She got mad at me afterwards, because I wouldn't spend money to buy a nice place for us to do it. Then she started getting mad at me and claiming that I didn't love her, just because I wouldn't throw money at her. Then she said that she broke up with me... She broke up with me for, for, for..." Miroku started choking on his own words.

"For?" Sango tried to prompt him.

"Brock! That idiot of a football player! He's the type who gets pushed around everywhere except for the football field!" Miroku shouted. Sango winced and covered her ears for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help." Sango said sympathetically. Every time that he had to go through a breakup, she felt bad for him. Every time.

"Thank you for listening, Sango. I know that I go through this a lot, but you're always willing to listen to me. That's what I like about you." Miroku complimented her. Sango nodded her head then stood up. She opened her wallet, checking to see how much money she had after buying Inuyasha lunch.

"Hey, Miroku, I have a proposition for you."

"Sango, you know I don't like it when you use big words." He whined.

"Sorry... I have an offer for you. I'll take you to get a drink, so you'll feel better. All you have to do is promise to go slower with your next girlfriend." Sango said. Miroku nodded his head rapidly and they left.

They drove in silence, and their minds were on two completely different things. Miroku was thinking of how lucky he was to have a friend like Sango. She was always willing to listen to his problems. Even if she didn't have time to listen, she would make a way to listen while she did something else. He admired that in her. She was a true friend in his eyes.

Sango's mind was on her pain. After counseling a friend, she always felt worse. She always had pain. It was like she was adopting the pain as her own. That was the only reason she despised counseling her friends. She would take their pain into her heart, and it would make her cut herself once again. It seemed that most of her pain was just from her friends telling her everything.

Even though it brought that kind of pain that caused her to cut, Sango wouldn't stop. She had to be there for her friend if they EVER needed her. Breaking up with a slimy girlfriend fit the job description and left the same bitter aftertaste.

This was just a complication of what it meant to be a true friend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Maybe things don't go wrong all the time. Things are getting worse and worse, leaving Sango struggling to even breathe. She has to deal with taking care of her brother, while her father goes off to speak to a troublesome client; a client who threatens to kill him.  
_Chapter Name: Just Breathe

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Was that okay? I had a hard time trying to make everything fit in just the right way...

**_I have decided that I will update every Friday after school. But if I get plenty of reviews, then I shall update faster... This chapter is being posted late, so sorry guys._**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	3. Just Breathe

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Step Closer (Linkin Park)

_**I forgot what this chapter was supposed to be about. Crap. Let me look... Sorry, everyone. This chapter has a ninety percent chance of being boring. Please put on your boring helmets and read without enthusiasm.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Three- Just Breathe

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Worried as hell  
And trapped in a jail cell  
There's only one escape  
But you must hide it with a cape  
----------------------------------------

They drove in silence, and their minds were on two completely different things. Miroku was thinking of how lucky he was to have a friend like Sango. She was always willing to listen to his problems. Even if she didn't have time to listen, she would make a way to listen while she did something else. He admired that in her. She was a true friend in his eyes.

Sango's mind was on her pain. After counseling a friend, she always felt worse. She always had pain. It was like she was adopting the pain as her own. That was the only reason she despised counseling her friends. She would take their pain into her heart, and it would make her cut herself once again. It seemed that most of her pain was just from her friends telling her everything.

Even though it brought that kind of pain that caused her to cut, Sango wouldn't stop. She had to be there for her friend if they EVER needed her. Breaking up with a slimy girlfriend fit the job description and left the same bitter aftertaste.

This was just a complication of what it meant to be a true friend.

Sango came home and slammed the door closed. She winced at the loud noise, but didn't stop moving. She fell on the couch and screamed into a cushion.

"Are you okay, sister?" She heard Kohaku's meek voice ask. She turned her head to see him standing at the end of the couch. She sat up and patted a spot beside her for him to sit.

"I'm fine, Kohaku. What are you doing home from school this early? The bus doesn't get here for another thirty minutes." Sango said. Kohaku nodded as he sat down on the couch next to his sister.

"Dad picked me up today." He murmured.

"Dad? He's never able to pick you up. Why'd he do it today?" Sango asked.

"Because he's leaving. He said that he has a client who keeps threatening him. He has to talk to the client, and so he'll be out of town for a few days. He wanted that to be his apology." Kohaku said.

"He's supposed to pick you up anyway. You know that it wasn't a real apology, right?" Sango asked. Kohaku looked up at her, a small smirk on his face.

"I know that, sister. But he does it so rarely, I didn't want to be rude and have him never do it again." Kohaku told her.

"When I graduate and I move into my own apartment, you know what will happen?" Kohaku shook his head. "I'm going to pick you up from school every day and then you can hang out with me until dad is done with work." Sango said proudly. Kohaku smiled then placed his head in Sango's lap.

_I cannot take this anymore  
saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance_

"I'm scared." He said.

"Scared? What about?" Sango questioned.

"Dad's client. He's been threatening to kill dad and anyone that dad knows. He'll kill us because he's so unhappy with dad's service. You remember, that's what happened with mom, isn't it? Dad told me that she died because he didn't do a good enough job for a whacked-out client of his." Kohaku said. Sango nodded her head gravely.

"The man wasn't aiming for mom, you know. The man was aiming for me. He found out about dad having a little girl. You were still in the hospital. You were just born. I was visiting mom, and a man came in saying that there was a problem and that my dad was injured. Mom knew what was happening before I did. She got in front of me just as the demon tried to stick his claws into my back.

"I remember the doctors making a huge fuss about it. They came in and pulled me away from mom. I was covered in mom's blood. They had to drag mom away since her body was too limp to even pick up. The blood made marks on the perfectly white tile. Then I found you crying, and I tried to comfort you. I didn't help, though. You just wanted mom.

"So, I went outside and tried to find dad. He wasn't out there, so I took you home and gave you kitten formula that we bought for Kilala. You're lucky to be alive. I didn't know how to take care of you, and dad didn't either. We just managed to raise you right." Sango said.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Kohaku asked with his eyes half open.

"Nightmares?"

"About the blood. Do you still have them?"

"No." Sango lied. She couldn't tell Kohaku of the dread that filled her when she remembered her mother's blood. Splattered across her favorite sundress. The dress was blue. Since then, Sango hated blue. It reminded her of her mother and her mother's blood. Slippery. Slimy. The blood was _everywhere_ in her dreams.

_Less I hear, the less you say  
You'll find that out anyway  
Just like before_

"Kohaku, go do your homework." Sango told him. Kohaku nodded then got up.

"Can I do it in the living room?" He asked.

"If you aren't doing good on it by seven, then you're doing it in your room." Sango said. Kohaku nodded then left to get his books. Sango stood up and began walking to the kitchen.

"What to burn... What to burn...?" She muttered. She pulled out Macaroni and Cheese then smiled. It was almost impossible to screw this up. Sango was a disaster to the kitchen. She'd have more time for her own cooking lessons later, though. She was going to stop going to study hall. Not like she did anything there but sleep, anyway.

"Kohaku, how hungry are you?" Sango asked over the wailing phone. She walked to it, waiting for her brother's answer.

"Hello?"

"Sango! It's Miroku. Hey, we were all wondering if we'd be able to come..."

_"Starving! I'll eat the whole box!"_ Kohaku finally answered.

"Wait, Miroku. Repeat that again. I was paying more attention to Kohaku." Sango said. She walked back to the kitchen and began to get a pot out.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and I were wondering if we could crash in your father's home while he was away." Miroku said. Sango thought about it.

"Why is Kouga coming?"

"Because he wants to be with Kagome, but Kagome wants to go there."

"Ah... Well, you can come, but Kohaku is doing his homework. You'll have to be quiet if he can't get it done." Sango told them. Miroku hung up and she groaned.

"What's wrong, sister?" Kohaku asked. Sango put the box of Macaroni in the cupboard again then picked up the phone.

"My friends are coming over. I don't think we have enough Mac N Cheese for them too. What do you want on your pizza, Kohaku?" Sango asked curiously.

"You serious? We're having pizza!" He asked eagerly. Sango nodded her head as she punched in the number for the pizza place.

"Well, pepperoni!" He cheered. Sango smiled then waited as the phone started ringing.

"Hey, can I get three large pizzas? One vegetarian, one meat lovers, and one pepperoni... 34.25? Thank you, sir." Sango said. She put the phone down on its hook then walked over to where her backpack was. She pulled out her wallet and got out two twenty-dollar bills.

"Kohaku, get your homework done. If they come here and you can't get it done, then I'll make them go home. I don't want you not getting that done." Sango scolded.

"Sister, relax. You're beginning to sound like you're a mom." Kohaku said. Sango smiled then headed up to her room.

Her mother... The blood. She was the cause of her death. Her mother was so beautiful and so gentle. She didn't deserve to die. She had given herself up to save Sango. She didn't know the pain that it would cause her daughter, though. Of course, if Sango had died, then the mother would have been given the same pain.

Just breathe, Sango told herself. Sango picked up the blade and rolled up her sleeve. She picked her scab off, but no blood trickled out. She took a deep breath then sliced the cut open once more. Just as deep as the last time, too. She normally didn't go that deep, but today was a special occasion. If she went deeper, she wouldn't have to cut later on in the evening. She couldn't cut, since her friends would be over. Besides, it's quality over quantity.

Sango headed back out with her black shirt and jeans. She had changed shirts, since her green one was on the verge of showing her blood. She sat down next to Kohaku as the doorbell rang. She groaned then got up again and opened the door. The pizza man was driving away, and Inuyasha was holding the pizza.

"We've come bearing gifts." Miroku joked. Sango opened the door a little wider for them and looked at Inuyasha.

"How did we pay? You didn't beat him up, did you?" She asked. She took the pizzas from Inuyasha and placed them on the counter. She got out plates and turned to look at Inuyasha's sad face.

"We paid... And give me back the pizzas, Sango!" Inuyasha whined.

"No. You'll eat them before we even get our own slices." Sango said. Inuyasha smiled then watched as everyone got some pizza. Everyone except Sango.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked. Kohaku looked back at the question, too. His sister hardly ever had dinner. She always told him that she and a big lunch. But, Sango was unable to use the lie since Inuyasha was right next to her. He knew that she didn't have anything for lunch.

"I'm just not hungry." Sango lied. In reality, she was starving. She didn't want to eat, though. Kohaku nodded his head then Inuyasha grabbed another plate from the cupboard. Sango watched him and took careful note of his clenched jaw.

"Inuyasha, I'm not hungry." She told him.

"Don't lie to me, Sango. I know that you weren't telling the truth. Kohaku knows it too, but he won't say anything out of his respect for you." Inuyasha hissed. Sango approached him and took the plate before he could put any food on it.

"I don't want to eat." She corrected herself. Inuyasha snatched the plate from her then turned around and opened a pizza box.

"You didn't want to at lunch, either. Sango, I only have one request of you right now. Eat at least one meal a day. I know that there's no way in hell you'll eat breakfast. You didn't eat lunch. Now I'm giving you dinner. Eat it." Inuyasha demanded. He pushed a plate of food into Sango's hands then walked back to where the group was eating and watching a movie.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Sango sat at the table, eating silently. Inuyasha had started getting more and more short-tempered around her recently. Sango watched him get up then he walked towards the bathroom.

"Use mine, because that one broke." She told him. Inuyasha nodded then walked into her room. Sango sighed then began to take everyone's dishes and clean them. In the middle of washing the second plate, Inuyasha came next to her. She looked at him as he took the dish from her.

"I'll do it. Go hang out with them. I'm also sorry for getting mad at you earlier." Inuyasha said. Sango smiled then left to see her friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Next morning, no one is coming home. Sango is beginning to worry and aims to seek relief from this stress. What throws her off is how everything is suddenly missing. She acts like nothing is wrong, while she waits for her dad to come home. Then the phone call is made, and Sango is hardly able to stand on her own feet.  
_Chapter Name: Victimized  
Reviews Required: 30

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I'm really eager to get to the next chapter. That's when the plot will start developing and the fillers (like this chapter) will come to an end. Or they'll just get very rare...

This chapter was better than I expected. Hmmm... Sorry to stop it there.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	4. Victimized

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)

_**I'm excited about this chapter... It should be good. If not, then shoot me... WAIT! DON'T SHOOT ME! I SWEAR HE WAS DEAD BEFORE I STABBED HIM!**_

_**Wow. That was random.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Four- Victimized

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Worried as hell  
'Cause she's bound in a cell  
There's only one way free;  
You must defeat her deadly enemy  
------------------------------------------

Sango was at the table, eating silently. Inuyasha had started getting more and more short-tempered around her recently. Sango watched him get up then he walked towards the bathroom.

"Use mine, because that one broke." She told him. Inuyasha nodded then walked into her room. Sango sighed then began to take everyone's dishes and clean them. In the middle of washing the second plate, Inuyasha came next to her. She looked at him as he took the dish from her.

"I'll do it. Go hang out with them. I'm also sorry for getting mad at you earlier." Inuyasha said. Sango smiled then left to see her friends.

Sango had finally gone to sleep at midnight. She woke up with a lovely realization. Today was a Saturday. She didn't have to go to school. As Sango sat up, she listened for noises. There were none. That was strange, since her father was usually up early. Then again, he got home last night. He was probably trying to recover from jet lag, as he called it. Sango slowly sat up and began to leave her room. After breakfast, she'd get ready for the rest of the day to come.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Just as Sango stepped out, her cell phone rang. She grumbled then went back inside and picked it up.

"Who the hell are you to be calling me at this hour?" Sango snapped into the phone. It was too early for anyone to be awake and calling her. They should have known that she wasn't usually awake at this hour.

"Geez, sorrrry!" Kagome replied. Sango smiled then sat down on her bed and took her phone off of the charger.

"Sorry, Kagome. You know that I'm normally asleep right now, why'd you call?" Sango asked curiously.

"Because Kouga firmly believes that clocks are evil. He was reluctant just to get a phone." Kagome muttered. Sango could hear Kouga's ranting in the background, and she smiled.

"So, why'd you call?" Sango questioned. "Oh, just so you know, it's 9:30." She smiled at her own retarded thoughtfulness.

"Well, I've called Inuyasha and Miroku about this already. But, I was thinking that we could go to the mall around one or two." She said.

"Two. Is Kouga coming?" Sango questioned.

"Of course. I couldn't leave him here alone!" More of Kouga's ranting came from Kagome's end of the phone.

"Alright, I'll see ya there." Sango said.

"Okay, bye, Sango!"

"Wait!"

"Huh? Wha?" Kagome asked.

"Did you and Kouga have some good _fun_ last night?" Sango asked.

"Shut up..." Kagome's voice suddenly turned into a whisper. "I'll tell you later." Sango smiled as she heard Kouga's angry shouts then she hung up. Sango began to leave her room, but stopped. She grabbed her cell phone, put it in her pocket, and then left to discover breakfast.

Sango ate quickly, and then went up to check on her father. He wasn't there, which disturbed her. He said that he intended to be back by Saturday, didn't he? Perhaps she had just misheard him. That must've been it. If he made a promise, he would never break it. Even if it was a half-promise, he wouldn't have mentioned it if there was a chance it couldn't happen.

Sango checked his room and everything was there. He hadn't come home and left to work. She went back to her room and brushed her teeth. She took her shower, humming words to a song she wasn't familiar with. As she was pulling on her clothes, she heard the phone ring.

"Damn it! Is everyone trying to ruin my morning?" She asked herself. She went downstairs and picked up the house phone.

"Tacchi residence." She answered. The only people that called the home phone were dad's business people.

"May I speak to the person in charge, please?" A deep voice on the other line asked.

"I am in charge while Mr. Tacchi is away. Do you need to leave him a message?" She asked. She got a pen out and waited for her father's message.

"Are you," There was a long pause, and Sango almost hung up. "Ms. Sango Tacchi?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who is calling?" She questioned as she held the pen poised above the paper.

"I'm afraid that I will have to be the bearer of bad news..." Sango's mind shut off for a moment. Bad news? What was he talking about? "Your father died."

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Sango instantly dropped the phone and the pen. She stared at the phone for a while before picking it up. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.

"Pardon?" She asked, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Mr. Tacchi was the victim of a homicide last night. He was several hundred miles from home..." Sango shook her head, smiling.

"Daddy was on a business trip. He just needed to reason with a client who didn't want to pay him. He's not dead. He can defend himself, too. You're a horrible liar, you know." Sango said. Even as the words came out, they shook. Her father was alive; this man was just lying.

"I'm going to get some police over there so you can tell them what you know. Perhaps you can help them find the killer." The man said. He hung up and Sango placed the phone down.

"Sister?" Kohaku asked. Sango looked up at her brother, not sure if she should tell him the news or not. He needed to know it, but she didn't want to tell him. She'd have to, if she expected him to understand why the police were about to come over.

"Kohaku... Dad... Dad is dead. Someone killed him." Sango finally managed to tell him. Kohaku's eyes grew wide then he started smiling.

"That's a good one, sister. But I was awake for a while, so I know what you're doing." He said triumphantly.

"I'm not kidding, Kohaku." There was a distinct coldness in Sango's voice that caused Kohaku's smile to drop. "Dad was killed on his business trip." She said. Kohaku ran down to his sister then hugged her.

"Sango... What will happen to us?" He asked scaredly.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"I don't want to go to a foster home and be put up for adoption." He cried into her hip.

"I told you, Kohaku, I'll take care of you. I'll convince the courts that I can do it." Sango told her brother. Kohaku nodded his head then Sango kissed him.

"Let me go take you out for ice cream. I have to hang out with my friends at two, but I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" Sango asked. Kohaku shook his head then let go of his sister.

"I'm going to go out with my own friends today. No offense, but they'll help me feel better." He told her quietly.

"No problem. I'll be back as soon as I can, though. You're getting a ride both ways, I assume since you didn't tell me sooner." She began to go to her room.

"Yah. Love you, Sango." With that, Kohaku ran out the door. Sango went into her room and collapsed on her bed. She began to cry and pulled her pillow close to her.

She hadn't even been able to tell her father goodbye. She wasn't able to tell him how much she loved him and how much respect she had. He had raised two kids on his own, even though his job demanded almost all his time. He had done such an awesome job, and she didn't get the chance to let him know that. She would never be able to tell him how much he had done for her.

Sango reached for her knife and then glanced down at her outfit. Her arms were bare. The only place she could cut without it being noticed already had cuts on it. Sango pulled up the bottom of her shirt and took a deep breath.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Sango dragged the knife across her stomach. It went from one side all the way to the other side. She would have to be careful with how much she ate. She didn't want to stress the skin. Sango lowered her shirt then put the knife back in its drawer.

Sango took a step towards her door and winced. She'd have to be careful with walking, too. She could handle it, though. She wasn't a girly-girl who cried when they broke a nail. She grabbed her keys then went downstairs. She got in her car and drove to the mall. Tears ran down her face as she tried to keep her speed in the two-digit range. She parked in a spot then went inside.

Sango was so upset again that she didn't notice the pain in her stomach. She didn't notice the feel of liquid dribbling down her stomach and to her jeans. She didn't notice that her black shirt was absorbing as much blood as it could. She sat down in the food court and covered her eyes.

She cried for twenty minutes before pulling out her cell phone. Just as she was checking the time, someone stepped between her and the lights. She looked up to see Inuyasha. He looked worried or angry; she couldn't tell.

"What happened?" He asked. From his tone, he couldn't smell her blood. Sango shifted in her seat, thankful that the scent of her tears blocked Inuyasha from smelling her blood.

"I'll tell you when everyone else is here." She mumbled. Inuyasha nodded then pulled out his wallet.

"Kagome said to tell you that they'd be a bit late and that you'd know why. Something about last night..." Inuyasha muttered. Sango began to giggle, but stopped when the pain hit her cut.

"She's picking up Kouga, too." He added. He probably didn't know that Kagome had spent the night with Kouga.

"Alright." Sango muttered. She suddenly remembered the police, and started hoping that they would get there when she was gone. She really wasn't interested in dealing with reality any more than she had to.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Inuyasha offered. She nodded her head then looked at her hands. They were soaked in her own tears.

"Fries and a shake?" She requested. Inuyasha smiled then nodded his head.

"Alright. I'm so damn glad that you aren't worried about your weight like Kagome. Makes me less worried." He said. Sango watched him walk off and then shook her head. It was funny since he had thought something different last night.

Last night, her father was still alive. He was trying to get money from a client so he'd be able to feed Sango and Kohaku one more day. So he'd be able to keep a roof over their heads just a little longer. So he'd be able to come home and see them again. But, that wouldn't happen anymore.

Inuyasha came back with her food and drink, but Sango was crying too hard to eat at that point. Inuyasha ate one and then rubbed her head.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, Sango. It tears me apart to see my best friend crying." He pleaded. She shook her head then reached for the shake. It was chocolate. Chocolate cured all problems, every girl knew that. Boys would never understand, though.

"What made you get chocolate when you know I like strawberry?" She questioned quietly.

"Every time a girl is upset, I try to help them. It never works until they have chocolate. I heard Kagome once say that chocolate can cure all a girl's problems." He replied. Sango smiled then took a sip.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. You don't know how much this means to me." Sango said.

"You can't be upset." He muttered. Sango nodded. That was truer than Inuyasha realized. If she couldn't stand on her won two feet, then the courts wouldn't let her take care of Kohaku. This wasn't the time to be having problems. She would have to shape up or watch her brother leave her too.

She couldn't, though. After losing her mother, then her father, there was no way she would be able to withstand her brother leaving. She would kill herself if the last person in her life were to leave. Even if he didn't do it willingly, like their mother, she would just be torn by his absence.

Sango looked up just as everyone else came. Kagome had a wide smile on until she saw Sango's tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her expression grew hard. "What did you do to her?" She snapped.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome continued to glare at him until Sango shook her head.

"No, Kagome, it's nothing he did. Since you're all here, I can tell you what happened..." Sango took a deep breath then slowly let it out. Everyone watched with worry on their faces. Even Kouga was concerned. He didn't know Sango very well, but he did know that she was strong.

Sango had broken her arm once on a trampoline. She fell off and broke her arm in four places. Everyone had seen it, and she hadn't said anything other than 'ow'. She was very strong, so they were all instantly worried when she was crying. Not just a little, but a lot.

"Well, spit it out already." Kouga growled. Kagome glared at him then he gave her an apologetic look. She turned her head back to look at Sango.

"My father was murdered last night. They don't know who did it. My brother may be taken away from me, if I can't prove to the court that I can support him and myself while I go to school." Sango told them.

Shocked gasps emitted from everyone. Inuyasha dropped the fry that he had been eating, Kouga's grasp on Kagome's waist fell, Kagome covered her mouth, and Miroku looked down. Everyone had known that Sango's father was an excellent fighter; that was how he made his living. To hear that someone murdered him was shocking for everyone to hear.

Inuyasha got out of his chair and hugged Sango. He hadn't hugged a girl since Kikyou dumped him, but the time seemed to call for it. Sango grasped the sleeves of his gray jacket and cried into his chest. Inuyasha stroked her back then looked up to the rest of the friends. Kagome was crying and Kouga looked shocked. Miroku was trying to figure out how that could have happened, since he had even seen her father fight. It would have taken a lot of strength to hurt him. He, along with everyone else, knew that the murderer did it on purpose. Her father was targeted.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Sure, Sango has always been the responsible one. Now she doubts her abilities. She's a junior in high school, so she has to learn to do things on her own soon. With a little convincing to the court, she's allowed to live with her brother. Keeping up with life won't be fun, though.  
_Chapter Name: Struggling  
Reviews Required: 40

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

This chapter was much more interesting in my opinion. What do you think?

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	5. Struggling

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Headstrong (Trapt)

_**I just got over a horrible sore throat. I'm so happy that it's gone, too. I had it for two days, and I missed school because of it. I like school, especially when my sisters come over. Why? Because, as much as I love them and want them to be around, they hurt me. They take all my mom's time and she forgets that I even exist.**_

_**Oh, wait, she already forgot. She forgot about me the second she started dating her cop boyfriend, Charlie. Ugh. Please wake me up from this nightmare they refer to as "life."**_

**_Wow. It took me a long time to realize that this story is absolute crap. No wonder no one cares!_**

**APRIL 21ST (almost 22nd): OKAY, YOU GUYS. I'M JUST SICK OF HAVING ALL THESE CHAPTERS WAITING TO BE POSTED WHEN I KNOW THAT NO ONE WILL REVIEW. EVERYTHING IS BEING POSTED NOW, EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS ABSOLUTE SHIT.**

**THANKS FOR THE SELF-ESTEEM BOOST, THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T REVIEW! TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID, I REPEAT THE SAME MESSAGE, BUT WITHOUT THE SARCASM.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Five- Struggling

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One has been defeated  
Now one more must be treated  
Problems come way too fast  
Just remember that they won't last  
------------------------------------------

"My father was murdered last night. They don't know who did it. My brother may be taken away from me, if I can't prove to the court that I can support him and myself while I go to school." Sango told them.

Shocked gasps emitted from everyone. Inuyasha dropped the fry that he had been eating, Kouga's grasp on Kagome's waist fell, Kagome covered her mouth, and Miroku looked down. Everyone had known that Sango's father was an excellent fighter; that was how he made his living. To hear that someone murdered him was shocking for everyone to hear.

Inuaysha got out of his chair and hugged Sango. He hadn't hugged a girl since Kikyou dumped him, but the time seemed to to call for it. Sango grasped the sleeves of his gray jacket and cried into his chest. Inuyasha stroked her back then looked up to the rest of the friends. Kagome was crying and Kouga looked shocked. Miroku was trying to figure out how that could have happened, since he had even seen her father fight. It would have taken a lot of strength to hurt him. He, along with everyone else, knew that the murderer did it on purpose. Her father was targeted.

- - -

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth_

"Ms. Sango Tacchi, this court grants you custody of your brother. If your grades begin to fail, your job and brother shall be stripped away from you." The judge told Sango. She bowed her head then left, her brother following her closely.

_I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later_

"Sister?" Kohaku asked. Sango turned to look at her little brother then hugged him.

"I just realized something." She told him.

"What is it, sister?" He asked.

"Because I'm working, I won't be able to spend time with you as much. I'll probably have no time for you at all, but it's all I can do to keep you out of a foster home." She told him.

_I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide_

"I understand, sister." Kohaku told her. Sango nodded her head then stood up. She drove home, her mind whirling faster than her wheels.

She wouldn't have time for anything, friends, her brother, herself. She would have to stop cutting, too. She silently promised herself to never cut again and sighed. She wouldn't even have time to cut, because things would get so bad.

Sango would also have to explain to the school why she was suddenly unable to take half of her classes. If she didn't need it to graduate high school, she wouldn't take it. She couldn't take it, was a better way to put it. She had to make sure that she could work as much as she could.

She had seen her father's bills. There was no way she could support the two of them if she kept up with her grades. She just couldn't fail her classes. That was the only thing she had to do to keep Kohaku...

- - -

Sango woke up after two hours of sleep. She tried to move her body, but it wouldn't budge. She finally rolled herself off of the bed. Upon hitting the floor, she jumped up. She walked into the bathroom, her feet dragging along her carpet.

She had done it again. In fact, she had a lot of things again. She slept in her clothes. She forgot to remove her makeup, which caused it to be smeared all over her face. She forgot to take a shower, and now she smelled like crap. She forgot to do her homework. She forgot that she swore to herself that she wouldn't take overtime on a school night.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong, I'll take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong_

Sango wiped her face in cold water then got on a different set of clothes. She grabbed her cell phone, grabbed her keys, then she drove to school.

Tears stained her face from the night before. She must have been stupid to attempt such a thing. Her brother didn't realize how hard it was. No one else even asked how things were going. She didn't see Miroku since he got a new girlfriend, and Kagome was always gone with Kouga. So, she was always around Inuyasha.

Damn, he was nice whenever she was tired. She would be asleep at lunch and he would just tell people that wanted to talk to her to fuck off. She appreciated it, although she didn't see why he used such sharp language. Inuyasha had a habit of being protective over any woman that he knew.

Sango got to school and began to push herself towards her locker. Her shoulder muscles were tight and rigid from sleeping in the wrong position. Her eyes burned from being up so late. Her hands felt like they had been worked raw. Paperwork after paperwork had come in last night. How would she take notes?

Sango hurriedly brushed away a tear in her eye. She had one night off, and that was tonight. Of course, just because she had it off of her job didn't mean that she could relax with friends. She had to do Kohaku's laundry, clean house, go shopping, everything.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong_

Sango pulled a book out of her locker and nearly fell over with the weight of it. Her body was too tired to be carrying around 10-pound textbooks. She put it in her backpack and began to make her way to the classroom, eyes hardly even open. In the middle of going there, she ran into something. Something very hard. Something that felt an awful lot like a classroom door.

Sango was too tired to stop herself from falling. She felt herself hit the ground... Wait... Was that the ground? It was a bit softer, and not nearly so... flat. Rather than being all under her, she could only feel two strips. She was too tired to open her eyes, though. So, she just accepted the mysterious force and dropped her backpack.

Sango was pulled into the warmth. She hadn't realized that this 'ground' was warm, but now she knew. She buried her face in the cloth that kept her from the warmth. She hadn't even realized how cold she was until now. Sango let herself drift asleep. Class pushed her towards the darkness that she had missed last night. The darkness that let her body relax and re-energize.

Sango was barely awake to hear a slight chuckling that came from her warmth. Who cared what they thought was funny? She didn't, so she wouldn't wake herself up enough to ask. Something brushed her hair back behind her ears. It felt like something sharp, but it didn't hurt her.

Suddenly Sango's feet left the ground, and she felt the warmth beneath her moving. Was she drugged? A moving mass of warmth that was sharp, but not trying to hurt her. That painted a weird picture in her mind. It would be less of a weird picture if she would open her eyes. Sango tried, but her eyelids were planted firmly shut.

After ages of the warmth moving and carrying her, something soft came under her back. Sango moaned and a small smile appeared on her lips. She tried desperately to open her eyes and see the surreal warmth, but her eyes wouldn't move. No amount of her own willpower could open them.

_I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

The sharp object came once again to move her hair from her face. She managed to smile once more. Then she froze as something pressed against her lips. After a few moments, the warmth against her lips left. What had happened? She tried desperately to open her eyes again, but it only pushed her further into sleep.

"It's amazing that you've been able to do this for two months..." The sharp warmth that didn't want to harm her said. She was too tired to place a name or face with the voice. Even when she tried, she couldn't. The warmth pressed once again against her lips, and she enjoyed it.

Wait, why was she enjoying this? She didn't know what it was, she didn't know if it was even safe, she didn't know _anything_ about it. So, why should she allow herself to enjoy it? It was warmth.

No matter what she did to reason with it, the feeling of joy remained as long as the warmth was against her lips. Then she decided that the joy must be coming solely because she was so cold. When the warmth pulled away from her lips, Sango let out a slight whimper. The chuckle came once again from the sharp warmth that didn't want to hurt her.

"Feel better, Sango. Don't worry about your classes." A voice echoed in her dreams. She tried to wake up as some blankets were pulled over her. But it was useless, since she just slipped into the best dream of her life.

_"I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you." The man told her. Sango smiled and leaned in towards him. He had finally admitted his love for her, and she knew her heart was soaring. He kissed her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth._

Sango didn't know who he was when she woke up. She didn't know who either of them were; the man in her dream and the person who had brought her home. She looked around her bed and sat up.

She touched her lips, wondering if her dream could have been real. She truly hoped that it was, but her better knowledge said otherwise. Sango sighed as she looked at her clock. She would only have two classes if she had left to go to school. She got up and pulled her limp feet to the ground.

She worked on all her chores. The second that the high school let out, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She questioned as she cleaned dishes.

"Hi! Ohmygod, Sango! I was so worried about you! You weren't at school, and no one could tell me what happened!" Kagome babbled.

"I'm fine. My _knight in shining armor_ rescued me today." Sango said with a smile. She still felt so... happy because that had happened.

_Conclusions manifest  
Your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit  
And that's alright_

"Your knight in shining armor? Who? How'd he rescue you?" Kagome questioned rapidly. Sango winced at the level of her voice, but tried to think of questions.

"I was walking in school, and I was so tired that my eyes were closed. I ran into a door, I think, and I fell down. I thought I was on the ground, but I think that someone caught me. Then he, I assume that it's a he, took me home and tucked me into bed. I woke up just an hour or two ago." Sango explained.

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well, now that's over_

"Whoever this knight is, he likes you. So, anymore **juicy** details that you wanna spill to me?" Kagome asked slyly. Sango bit her lip. She knew that she shouldn't say too much more, but her desires got the better of her.

"Well... When I had my eyes closed, I felt something warm press against my lips--"

"OHMYGOSH! Sango! I think this mystery man was kissing you!" Kagome screamed. Sango instantly regretted saying anything as she moved the phone to the other ear. The ear that wasn't ringing.

'_Cause I see your fantasy  
You want to see it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, in side of our heads (yeah)_

"And something sharp. I think he had a knife with him, or something." Sango added. Her friend's squealing instantly stopped and Kagome sobered.

"What? Why do you think that?" Kagome questioned.

"Because he kept moving my hair from my face with a sharp object. He wasn't trying to hurt me, though. He was careful not to, but there was definitely something sharp there." Sango said.

"Sounds like he was planning on a rape and murder until you fell asleep on him." Kagome muttered.

_Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide_

"Hey, Kagome, I have to go. I'm taking Kohaku somewhere special because I have time." Sango said. Kagome smiled then they both said their goodbyes. By the time Sango had the phone hung up, Kohaku had come in the door with a tired expression on his face.

"Hey, Kohaku." Sango greeted softly. Her brother's face lit up instantly and he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're home, sister!" He said.

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"I was wondering... Well, I know that you're usually busy and stuff, since you have to take care of me. But, tonight is your night off, right? I was hoping we could go out and do something together." Kohaku told her. Sango straitened up and Kohaku feared that she was too busy.

"How funny. I almost would have had to say no, since I had chores to do tonight. But, I did them, so I guess I'd love to. I wanted to ask you that, anyway." Sango said. Kohaku smiled once again and hugged his sister's waist as tight as he could.

_I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside  
And your decision to hide_

There was only one thing that Sango appreciated about her hectic life. When she got time to spend with her little brother, she was even more grateful for it. She cherished her brother more than she had before. She didn't want to lose him like she had lost everyone else.

You don't realize how valuable something is until you lose it. Sango didn't realize how special family was when she was a child. Even then, she was too young to cherish her father and brother. Then her father was lost. Now all she had to support her was her brother. If he died, she would give up.

She had already started giving in. She had promised herself that, when she got custody of her brother, she would stop cutting. She didn't, though. No matter how hectic her life was, no matter how tired she was, she always somehow had the time to drag the knife across her flesh once more.

And she always regretted it afterwards. Especially when Inuyasha would start smelling her during lunch. Thankfully, there was always too much food for him to realize that she was bleeding. He would just shrug it off as a strange smell. Every day, he would let Sango go on it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_A random letter to Sango arrives. Strange, since no one ever send her mail. Upon opening it, she finds the biggest blessing that someone could have given her. So, she has to thank Miroku for what he's done. How considerate of him to help her with her burdens.  
_Chapter Name: Caring  
Review Required: 50

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hey, why do you all think I went into such extensive detail over what happened when Sango passed out in school? Think about it.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	6. Caring

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Meant to Live (Swithfoot)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Six- Caring

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It takes a brave one  
To ignore temptations of fun  
To reach out a loving hand  
And, against pain, take a stand  
-------------------------------------

You don't realize how valuable something is until you lose it. Sango didn't realize how special family was when she was a child. Even then, she was too young to cherish her father and brother. Then her father was lost. Now all she had to support her was her brother. If he died, she would give up.

She had already started giving in. She had promised herself that, when she got custody of her brother, she would stop cutting. She didn't, though. No matter how hectic her life was, no matter how tired she was, she always somehow had the time to drag the knife across her flesh once more.

And she always regretted it afterwards. Especially when Inuyasha would start smelling her during lunch. Thankfully, there was always too much food for him to realize that she was bleeding. He would just shrug it off as a strange smell. Every day, he would let Sango go on it.

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by_

It was amazing that she could have a friend like Inuyasha. It baffled Sango on more than one occasion. She sat at lunch, thinking of their friendship. She wanted to be thinking, but her brain had already started working. Just as a train is hard to stop once it's moving, her brain was the same way.

Sango looked at her caffeine-in-a-can and finished it off. If caffeine didn't exist, she would have fallen asleep hours ago. Now that she had the caffeine, she was awake enough to wish that she could sleep.

"Hey, Sango... Hey, what's that smell?" He asked. Sango admired Inuyasha for being so stupid. You could call it ignorance or being naive, but she liked picking on him. Inuyasha was just an easy target.

"Dunno. Can't smell it. It's your demon smelling acting up on you." _Again_. She wanted to tell him that he smelled the same thing every day. He never realized it, but the smells were all the same. They came from the same source, from the same person who faked her clueless-ness.

"You can smell it! It's so strong, a human nose should be able to pick it up!" Inuyasha complained. Sango looked at him. She had a strange yearning in her heart to tell him what it was. She longed to tell him that it was because she was so close, and so was the food. The smells didn't mix, and he was smelling the combination.

Sango wanted to say something, but she wouldn't. She would never tell people what was wrong. Never.

"I can't smell it, Inuyasha. For all I know, the smell is in your head." Sango replied in a bored tone.

"Is not!" He retorted defensively.

_Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, to fly_

"I didn't say that it was. All I said was that **I can't smell it**. I don't know what it is." Sango told him. Inuyasha was in denial, she was convinced.

"Alright... So, how are you doing? You look tired..." Inuyasha said. Sango smirked and rested her head on the picnic table.

"I am." She said, her voice dripping with the laziness and exhaustion that she felt.

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned. Sango closed her eyes and thought about her answer. Why was she tired? She was up late last night, but what had she been doing?

"I was working really late, last night... I didn't think that caring for Kohaku would be this hard." Sango blurted.

"I can imagine that it is." Inuyasha said. A sudden cold wind made Sango shiver. She opened her eyes to stare at her water bottle. The water reflected Inuyasha taking off his jacket. His **favorite** red jacket. He placed it over Sango's shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks." She managed to say.

"Anytime. Glad to help out a friend." Inuyasha said. Sango wanted to jump up and question him immediately. She couldn't, because she was tired. She was desperate to know why he did that. He would never put his jacket around Miroku's shoulders, or even Kagome's. Hell, when he and Kikyou had been together, she hadn't seen him do that for her.

Then again, Kikyou and Inuyasha weren't a good couple. Kikyou was demanding, and Inuyasha followed along. He hoped that, when he gave her what she wanted, that she would be the nice woman he had fallen in love with. But, after she cheated on him with Naraku, she was never nice. She died inside.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside_

Sango had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to Inuyasha. She looked at him through barely-open eyes. He was right against her, his head leaning against her shoulder. His arms were around her in a protective manner. In demon terms, he was protecting her. She didn't know from what, but it was cute.

Sango had studied demons since she was a child. It was a family tradition to be demon exterminators. That same family tradition had been a main cause for her father's death. A demon with a bug demon problem paid their father. Then he wouldn't pay. When her father tried to deal with the matter, he was brutally murdered.

Now Sango had to rely on her studies more. That was her future job; to keep up the family tradition of killing demons. So, naturally, they had to study them.

Sango looked a little closer at Inuyasha. He was part demon, so all his demon instincts were there. The look in his eyes was like the look you would imagine a mother bear to carry. A warning look of someone who gets to close to the ones under their protection.

Was Sango under Inuyasha's protection?

Sango looked at someone as he came up. She knew him, he liked her. He was cute, but a total asshole. She had even told Inuyasha of the disgusting things that the man had done to get her to love him back.

"Hello... I need to talk to Sango." The pervert said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"I don't need an excuse to talk to her. I'm her boyfriend." He said. Sango took careful note of the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He was worried, angry, hurt... There was so much emotion fighting for dominance in his eyes that her head throbbed once.

"You can't be her boyfriend." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Why not?" The guy, a demon, was getting closer and he was getting more pissed.

"Because I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha said. Sango felt no urge to tell the man otherwise. She wasn't angry or upset about the lie. If anything, the words... comforted her? What? Inuyasha's muttering brought her out of her thoughts. She couldn't catch what he said, but she was sure it had to do with the lie that he just created.

"W-What!" The demon stammered. Sango tried to keep her smirk away and act like she was asleep.

"Why else would I be in this position?" Inuyasha snapped. At that point they had started gathering attention. The man turned around and left, trying to salvage his pride and ego.

"Boyfriend?" Sango asked. She mentally stabbed herself for doing that. They thought she was asleep, and now she just revealed to Inuyasha that she was awake the entire time. Inuyasha smirked and let his head rest against her shoulder.

"What's the problem? I'm your friend, and I'm a boy. Well, I was last time I checked." Inuyasha said quietly. Sango smiled then looked at him.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
__Have we lost ourselves?  
__Somewhere we live inside_

"You wish it was more?" She suddenly asked. Whoa. Where had that question come from? Sango tried to think of a way to recover while Inuyasha stared at her.

"No, I'm content with being a boy... I don't want to be a boy and a girl." Inuyasha said. Sango smirked at his stupidity then rested her head against the table.

School passed by fast. Doesn't everything pass by fast when you sleep through it? Sango walked into the door of the house, hissing at the sound of the creaking door. The second the door was closed, Kilala came running up to Sango. She jumped on Sango's shoulder and rubbed her head against her face.

"I'm glad to see you too, Kilala." Sango said. She let her backpack fall to the floor and then picked up all the letters that were in the mailbox.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill… Letter?" She dropped the rest of the letters and focused on the hand-written one. She opened it quickly, and looked inside. Her heart skipped a beat.

Sango slowly pulled out the content, her heart beating faster and faster in joy. Who would have given her such a nice gift? She slowly sat down and laid the money out in front of her.

_Dreaming about providence  
__And where mice or men have second tries_

All the bills were in hundreds. Whoever sent this was really loaded. Sango looked for a return address, but there was none. Just her name, her address, and a stamp postmarked for yesterday.

She counted out the bills and tears began to fill her eyes. The money that this person had given her was the exact amount she needed to make all the payments on her father's house.

After making the next two payments, her father's house would be paid off. But two payments had been nearly ten thousand dollars before. In her had was fifteen thousand dollars.

Someone had known all these numbers on her father's house. Who? She didn't tell anyone except Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Perhaps Kouga knew, since Kagome never told anyone else.

The next day at school, Sango had a bright smile on her face. Because of all that money, she was able to work a lot less. It was five grand a month that she didn't have to earn. She walked up to Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha.

_Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open  
__Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

"Hey, Miroku… I need you ask you a question." She began. He nodded then broke apart from the rest of the group to speak with her.

"What is it, Sango?" He asked curiously.

"Well… I got a gift in the mail. Did you send it?" She asked. Everything inside of her told her that Miroku had sent her the money. He was the only one who liked her so much to do such a thing. How did she know? He kept grabbing her ass and asking her to sleep with him!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sango." Miroku said. Sango smirked and shook her head.

"I think you do. Come on. You sent me fifteen thousand dollars in the mail. I have a postmark from yesterday." She said. She held up the empty envelope and waved it in front of him.

"I don't know, Sango. I didn't send it to you. You of all people should know that I'll never have fifteen thousand dollars out of my bank at the same time." He said. Sango looked down at the envelope then sighed.

"Alright. Sorry. I had thought it would be you since… I don't know." She muttered. She walked over to the rest of the gang and smiled as if nothing in the world were wrong.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh… Just asking Miroku about something." She said innocently.

"Alright… Whatever… Hey, we have to get to class before you pass out again." Inuyasha said.

"I won't pass out. I got to get good sleep last night!" Sango said happily.

"Why? I thought that you worked until midnight or later." Kagome piped in.

"Well… Something happened yesterday and I don't have to work nearly as much as I used to." Sango explained. She didn't feel like telling her friends that she had gotten fifteen thousand in the mail.

"Okay… I'm confused." Kagome openly said. She pouted a little then Kouga kissed her.

"Well, I do have to get to class to try to get some stuff… I'll see you guys at lunch, if you're there." Sango said. With that, she walked off, a warm smile graced on her lips.

Whoever had sent her the money, she appreciated it. They had given her the biggest gift she could ever imagine. They had given her a ticket to living more comfortably and the ticket to passing her classes. Not to mention now she might be able to stay awake in them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Sango throws herself into chaos. Sudden threats are coming in the mail, disguised as bills, and her one source of light has left for the day. She doesn't know how else to deal with it, and takes the one escape that she can think of. The only escape that will keep her from cutting herself. But, things don't go as planned, and she ends up having to explain what happened to the people she didn't want to tell...  
_Chapter Name: Jail Cell  
Review Required: 60

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I still have butterflies in my stomach from writing this chapter. I think that it's very sweet of Inuyasha to be so protective over Sango.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	7. Giving In

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Bring Me To Life (Evanescence)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Seven- Giving In

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

You give up on hope  
When it's too hard to cope  
And you take a dramatic step  
In hopes you will get your life back  
--------------------------------------------

"Okay… I'm confused." Kagome openly said. She pouted a little then Kouga kissed her.

"Well, I do have to get to class to try to get some stuff… I'll see you guys at lunch, if you're there." Sango said. With that, she walked off, a warm smile graced on her lips.

Whoever had sent her the money, she appreciated it. They had given her the biggest gift she could ever imagine. They had given her a ticket to living more comfortably and the ticket to passing her classes. Not to mention now she might be able to stay awake in them.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

The next day, opening bills was much more of a joy for Sango. She didn't enjoy it, but she didn't hate it as much as before.

Sango opened a bill letter then began to read it. Tears filled her eyes at the threats and she placed the letter down. She opened the rest of her 'bills' and they all turned out to be the same things.

_Without a soul my; spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Someone was after her, just as they were after her father. She looked towards Kohaku's room, where he was playing music, and grimaced. If things got _really_ out of hand, then they might try to hurt her little brother.

_**Sango Tacchi,  
I hope that you realize you have pissed me off for the last time. Your father angered me in asking for payment. He didn't even do that good of a job. He was a horrible man. It was a good thing that I killed him.  
But that wasn't good enough, was it? Now you're alive and you're taking over the family business. I highly advise you not to do that. Do you have any idea of what will happen to you if you take over the family business?  
It's worse than you think. I won't just kill you. I won't just make you die painfully. I will strip away everything that you have ever had comfort in.  
First I will take your purity from you. I will be harsh, and you will be in pain. I'll break your body by taking away your innocence and chastity.  
Then I will beat you until you can submit entirely to me. Until you don't even care about anything but me. Until you are so scared of me that you will never deny my power.  
Then I'll kill you.**_

**_Don't take over the family's business. You will highly regret it._**

_**PS: You can choose to ignore the black van that is ready to kidnap you.**_

Sango shook her head then began to throw the threats away. No one would ever know what had been said to her. She didn't want them to know. She wouldn't let them know because it was… humiliating.

Sango dried the tears from her eyes and picked up her backpack. Kohaku wasn't going to school today, for one reason or another. He had been acting very good to her. So, when he requested for a day of no school, Sango allowed it.

Sango picked up her backpack and grabbed her keys. She headed out the door, trying desperately to deal with the threats. Who would have written such horrible things to her? What had she done to even provoke this type of reaction?

Sango watched the rear view mirror. There was a black van. Just like the letter had said. This man meant business with making sure that she wouldn't run the family's company. She cried silent tears as she thought of what could happen. If she made any unnecessary stops, they would probably try to kidnap her.

Sango raced to school, hoping to see Inuyasha. He was always really good at helping her deal with problems. She had a huge problem, and Inuyasha would say every thing in just the right way to help her get over it.

Sango got to school and rushed to the tree where they met before school. Everyone was there, except Inuyasha.

"Hey, guys. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked frantically. Her heart beat fast and her breathing increased. She wasn't going to get his help, and the black van was somewhere around her.

"He's not here, today. His dad wanted to take him on a business trip." Miroku said.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

"Alright…" She replied sadly.

"Why? What's going on, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango looked up at all her _human_ friends then shook her head. She couldn't tell them because there was absolutely nothing they could do to help her. They would just become victim in this man's game.

"I'm going to go…" She slowly said. Her mind turned faster as fear took over her. She smiled faintly then looked at the rest of her friends. She slowly backed up then ran away.

It didn't matter if the black van was following her. It didn't matter if they wanted to kidnap her. She had been threatened, and they would have their way with her. There was only one solution that came to mind.

Sango went home and grabbed her sword that she used for training. She took a deep breath then shoved it into her stomach. Pain became the only thing she could feel as she fell forward. Blood spilled out of her mouth as she le the darkness engulf her. She barely noticed the sound of yelling… yelling…

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling only you are the life among the dead_

She couldn't hear it anymore.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

Sango's eyes slowly opened. She had no idea what had happened or where she was. She looked around the room. There were machines. She didn't recognize the machines, though.Pain engulfed her as she slipped into another deep sleep.

She tried desperately to stay away, to move her body, to figure things out, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond, and she felt cold. She could hear someone talking.

"How is she?" It sounded like Kohaku. She was sure it had to be him.

"She's not doing well, I'm afraid. She's dying…" Was the answer. Sango tried to think. Her? Dying? What happened? Why was she dying?

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

Sango tried to figure out what had happened. She remembered the threats. She remembered Inuyasha being on a business trip. She remembered being upset. She remembered the black van. She didn't remember anything else.

"What happened, did you say?" The nameless man asked.

"Well…. I heard her come home after she had left for school. I turned off my music and came down to talk to her. She usually doesn't skip school because she might lose custody of me…" Kohaku's voice explained.

"And you saw her, with a sword in her stomach, collapsed?" The nameless man asked. There was no response for several moments.

"I don't know why she did it. Everything seemed fine when she woke me up." Kohaku mused.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

Silence filled each space between beeps. Sango's head throbbed from the constant beeping. Another sound filled her ears.

"Sango…" Someone muttered. Sango tried to place the voice, but there was no face for it. Just another nameless person in her mind.

"I know you can't hear me. They say that you're going to die really soon… Your brain activity is slowing down and a majority of your body doesn't react to any type of test… But I want to apologize." Apologize? For what? Was this the person in the black van? Or perhaps the one who had written the note?

"I wasn't there for you. I knew that going to my father's business trip was a bad idea. I felt like something would be wrong if I went, but I did. I am so sorry for letting you down." He finished. It was Inuyasha.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
__Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

Sango tried desperately to scream out. She had to be better. She couldn't let Inuyasha blame this on himself. She tried to move something on her body. She tried to make her blood flow to the areas it wasn't at. She tried, but she failed. A tear fell from her eye as she drifted into another coma.

"_Help. I think I'm in trouble. I don't really know for sure…" A dull-voiced Sango asked._

"_There is no help. You're dead."_

"_There is help."_

"_There is not. You killed yourself."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because of the threats in the mail. You didn't even think twice."_

"_I didn't… What will happen to all my friends?" Sango asked. Her voice became more lively and she tried even harder to regain any senses that she could._

"_They'll die inside. The pervert will miss you and will have no one to help him recover when he breaks up. He'll fall into depression."_

_Miroku… She had let him down…_

"_The girl will become sad. She will never smile again, because her best friend gave up on life before she even asked for help. This will cause Kouga to break up with her. It will cause her to never talk and she will harm herself. Just as you did."_

_Kagome… She had caused her pain to be pushed onto her best friend in the world._

"_The half demon will be devastated. He will not eat, he will welcome any ideas of death. He will never love again. He will never look at another woman nor have any children to bless his life. He will become drown in misery because of your death."_

_Inuyasha… She had created a strong bond with him and had ended things… She hadn't even told him that she was starting to love him…_

"_The younger brother… He will never understand. He was never aware of anything, and will be heart-broken that his only beacon of light, you, had given up. He'll start stealing, and soon become a new tenant in juvenile hall."_

_She had given up on Kohaku. He wasn't able to do things, and she had given up._

Sango tried to open her eyes. Her head hurt, and her body was cold. She couldn't feel some parts of her. A tube in her nose was slowly pulled out. She felt her ability to breathe lessen.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kohaku asked.

"She has been asleep for two days strait. I'm afraid that we can't help her. All we can do for her is make her die. It is what she wanted when she committed the act." The nameless man said.

"Please. Give her more time. I'll pay for her life support if you need me to. Don't kill her." Inuyasha pleaded. Silence seemed to fill the conversation.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

Her heart was slowing, she was able to understand that much. But why wasn't any one else talking like they had been before? It worried Sango. What if she had already been taken off of life support?

She changed her mind. She wanted to live. She wanted a second chance to prove that she was touch enough to push this through. She was able to take care of her brother and deal with the threats. She could do it.

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Sango's heart was screaming out in agony. She didn't want to die anymore. She wanted to be alive and to be able to trust people. She wanted to have a chance to find out if her feelings for Inuyasha were real.

Sango felt a tear roll down her cheek. Then another. Soon, a stream of tears had begun to roll down her face uncontrollably.

"She's crying." The nameless man stated.

"See? She's crying! That means that she can hear us! She knows what's about to happen!" Inuyasha snapped.

"But there are no records of anything else improving. Her condition is getting worse. It doesn't matter if she can hear us or not. She can't even comprehend what we're saying." The nameless man said.

Sango wanted to get up and tell them that she was fine. She wanted to get their attention and make them notice that she was able to understand. She couldn't, and it hurt her even more.

"I don't care what the records say! She's crying! Why else would she be crying? Don't kill her!" Kohaku said.

"I am sorry, but there is no way that I can let her keep going like this… She is basically dead. Her body parts will soon stop functioning. She will die. I will just help it be less painful." He said. Sango heard a deep, angry growling.

"Don't you dare kill her. If you kill her, then I'll do the same to you." Inuyasha said in a deep voice.

"Don't you dare threaten me. You have no reason." The nameless man retorted.

"_No…_" Sango muttered.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"She spoke. You can't kill her." Inuyasha said.

"That could have been her little brother for all I know."

"I can't sound like that!"

"_No… Please stop…_" Sango whimpered. "_Please… don't kill me…"_

"See? Now leave her alone!" Inuyasha roared. Something covered Sango and she smiled at the warmth it brought.

"Sango, can you still hear me?" Inuyasha asked. Sango tried to speak, but only a moan came out.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there. I'll never leave you alone like that again." Inuyasha apologized.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sango opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. He looked so wonderful.

"_Thank you… for coming… now…_" She whispered. She took a deep breath then began to fall asleep.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"_Someone… threatened to kill me… I couldn't… talk to you… And I didn't think… twice…"_ She slowly explained. Inuyasha kissed her forehead then rubbed her hand.

"Just get better. School really sucks ass without you there." He said. Sango smiled then finally slipped into a much calmer sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Kohaku suddenly has to go to the hospital. Sango can't think and she's scared of what could happen to him. Who would want to hurt her little brother? On the verge of hurting herself again, someone knocks on the door. Who would bother coming to her house at this time?_  
Chapter Name: Shell Shocked  
Review Required: 70

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

How was that? I didn't know how well it would go, since I have no longer felt any strong attachments to this story. This chapter was kinda long, sorry about that. But I really liked it…

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	8. Shell Shocked

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotton creations.

Song- Hell Song (Sum 41)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Eight- Shell Shocked

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It shouldn't be so hard  
To keep your family unmarred  
But bad luck seems to just  
Follow you around no matter what  
--------------------------------------------

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"_Someone… threatened to kill me… I couldn't… talk to you… And I didn't think… twice…"_ She slowly explained. Inuyasha kissed her forehead then rubbed her hand.

"Just get better. School really sucks ass without you there." He said. Sango smiled then finally slipped into a much calmer sleep.

Sango healed quickly. Of course, it wasn't all her body's ability. Inuyasha had brought some special remedy. Sango wasn't sure what it was, but it healed her quickly. As quickly as Inuyasha would have healed, at least.

Sango had been better for two weeks. The black van stopped following her. Everyone at school was curious how she was doing. Of course, she told them she was fine and that she was only sick for a few weeks. She would never let anyone in school know that the rumors of her nearly killing herself were true.

_Everybody's got their problems  
__Everybody says the same things to you  
__It's just a matter how you solve them  
__And knowing how to change the things you've been though_

Sango came home from school, humming the tune to a song she just learned. She and Inuyasha had made it up during lunch. It was a song about how stupid some of the kids sounded when they asked her questions.

Sango's personal favorite was when someone would walk up to her, look her right in the eye, and ask _is it true that you killed yourself?_ Did it LOOK like she was dead? Sango thought that question over. She didn't want to know the answer.

"Kohaku! I'm home!" Sango called throughout the home. No reply came, which was fine. If he wasn't tackling her now and being kind to her like he always did, then he would do it when he got hungry.

Sango flipped on the TV and carelessly tossed her bag onto the couch cushion beside her. She flipped channels until she was watching the news. She spent a few moments listening to what the monotone man had to say.

"_And, a child has been sent to the hospital today. According to police, he was found in the street… He's in intensive care right now…"_ Sango tuned the rest of it out. How sad. A kid was hurt horribly. She looked towards her brother's room.

"I'm so glad that you're doing okay, Kohaku." She whispered. She smiled then got up. She was so grateful of it, that she was going to make his favorite food in the world. She got up and began to mix different foods.

"You know what, Kohaku? I'm really sorry that I almost killed myself. I'm really sorry that I almost left you alone… I'll never do that again." She added. The phone rang, causing her to scream and jump out of her skin. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

_I feel I've come to realize  
__How fast life can be compromised  
__Step back to see what's going on  
__I can't believe this happened to you  
__This happened to you_

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Is this Sango Tacchi?" The deep voice on the other line said.

"Yes, this is she." She replied as she went back to preparing Kohaku's food.

"Hello. This is Patterson from SNT Hospital. I have some… devastating news for you." He slowly said. Sango's heart began to speed up as she tried to think. What was wrong? Everyone she knew was alright, weren't they?

"Okay… You have my attention." She lied. She cut up pieces of chicken, being careful not to slice her finger off.

"Your little bother, Kohaku—"

"What happened to him!" She practically screamed.

"You didn't see the news?"

"No! Now tell me what's wrong with him!" She screamed.

"I would. Just please calm down, Ms. Tacchi." He took a long deep breath.

"Your brother is in the hospital. He was found on the streets. It looks like someone ran over him and beat him up. I don't know what happened, but he's in very bad condition." The man said.

"My… brother… ?" Sango felt her knees give out. She dropped the knife and fell down. Her head slammed against the cabinets and stayed there. Her brother… Was ill… She might not… be able to… spend time with him.

"Yes… We're running tests on him to see how bad the damage is. I will call you when that happens." And with that, he hung up. Tears began to fall down Sango's face as she leaned against the cabinets.

_It's just a problem with I'm faced with, am I  
__Not the only one who hates to stand by  
__Complications that are first in this line  
__With all these pictures running through my mind_

Her brother. The thoughts of the little boy on the news flashed through her mind. What had she done? She had allowed him to be hurt. She had failed him.

Sango's heart broke into a million and four pieces. She hasn't been able to protect him. She said she would when their father died. But, what had she done? She had forgotten all about that promise.

Sango slowly pulled herself up from the floor. She planned on taking a nap before they called again. As she walked into the living room, she began to cry. She had watched her little brother play so many video games in this very room before.

The tears poured off her face like there was no end in sight. She fell into another heap on the floor and screamed. She couldn't live with herself. She had almost let her brother down before. She promised that she would never leave him alone again.

And she did. She left him alone and someone got to him. Who could have, though? Everyone loved Kohaku. He was the perfect little brother and the best friend anyone could ask for.

_Part of me, won't agree  
_'_Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
__Suddenly, suddenly  
__I don't feel so insecure  
__(Anymore)_

Sango tried desperately to think of someone who would do that to him. Perhaps he got someone upset. No, that couldn't have been it. Who would he have angered that could drive a car?

Kohaku knew how to defend himself, too. This wasn't just a bully who had picked on him. Kohaku would have put up a big fight until the guy left him alone. That meant that someone was targeting him…

Just like someone was targeting her father. The man who had threatened her… Maybe he got to Kohaku. Maybe he got scared of Inuyasha always being around and took out his frustration on her little brother.

The idea distressed Sango. Not only was she not there for her brother, but she had caused him to be in the condition he was in. She had to be close friends with Inuyasha. She had to make herself stop thinking of the threats.

_Knowing endless consequences  
__I feel so useless in this  
__Get back, step back, and as for me  
__I can't believe_

Sango had forced herself to forget that there was a man after her. She forced herself to forget just so she would be able to live happily. She forgot about her brother. She had entirely forgotten that her brother would suffer as well.

Her mind taunted her towards the one thing that would help her. It was her fault. All her fault. She had let this happen. Her brother would die. His blood would _stain_ her hands. She would remain guilty for his death forever.

Sango stood up and headed towards the kitchen. She picked up the knife she had used for the chicken like she had a duty to fulfill. She brought the knife against her skin and prepared herself for the plunge. This was the only way to cure her pain.

_Why do things that matter the most  
__Never end up being what we chose  
__Now I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had_

A knock to the door made her jump out of her skin. The knife slipped and cut her very deep. She winced then slowly set the knife down. Away from the chicken. She walked towards the door and pulled her sleeve over her new cut.

She opened the door and nearly burst into tears once again. This was it. She wasn't able to take everything that had happened. It was her fault, and she didn't want to tell anyone that. She wanted to act like she hadn't planned this… She didn't want _anyone_ to care…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
Sango gets a_ surprise visit from her best friend. He hugs her, telling her that things will be okay and that he'll help her in any way he can. When they nearly kiss, her heart flutters. Now she's questioning her feelings for him, thinking that she has fallen for him._  
Chapter Name: Butterflies  
Review Required: 80

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Damn. This chapter was boooooooooooooooring!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	9. Butterflies

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Someday (Nickeback)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Nine- Butterflies

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's so unreal;  
This way you're making me feel  
Your intense stare  
Makes me feel like you actually care  
---------------------------------------------

Sango stood up and headed towards the kitchen. She picked up the knife she had used for the chicken like she had a duty to fulfill. She brought the knife against her skin and prepared herself for the plunge. This was the only way to cure her pain.

A knock to the door made her jump out of her skin. The knife slipped and cut her very deep. She winced then slowly set the knife down. Away from the chicken. She walked towards the door and pulled her sleeve over her new cut.

She opened the door and nearly burst into tears once again. This was it. She wasn't able to take everything that had happened. It was her fault, and she didn't want to tell anyone that. She wanted to act like she hadn't planned this… She didn't want _anyone_ to care…

_I wish you'd unclench you fists  
__And unpack your suitcase  
__Lately there's been too much of this  
__Don't think it's too late_

Sango opened the door and quickly wiped away her tears. Inuyasha looked at her as if there were a million things running through his mind.

"I'm sorry. I saw what happened on TV…" He said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Sango said. She took a deep breath then opened the door wider. Inuyasha grinned slightly at her offer then walked in.

"What happened? I smell blood." He pointed out. Sango thought about lifting up her shirt to show him the cut. But, she couldn't. There was no decent explanation on why she had the cut. She didn't want him to know about her _problem_, and that would surely tell him.

_Nothin's wrong  
__Just as long as  
__You know that someday I will_

"I don't know. I can't smell it." She said smartly. He smirked and watched as she walked out towards the cutting board and picked up the knife. She washed it off then began to cut chicken once again.

"Who are you cooking for?" He asked curiously.

"Well, before they called, I was cooking for Kohaku." Sango paused and put down the knife. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared at the raw chicken.

"Now it doesn't look like that will be happening." She whispered sadly. Inuyasha took a few steps towards her, but stopped himself. He wouldn't be able to help her in this. He and his brother hated each other's guts. Sango cared deeply for Kohaku.

"I'm sorry… Would it be okay if I stayed here with you? I'd help you finish off the food you're making." He offered. Sango smiled and turned around to face him.

"That's something that I like about you, Inuyasha. Even in the worst of moments you can mention food without it sounding too insensitive." Sango said. Inuyasha approached her and placed his hand on her back.

_Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright but not right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that)_

"I'm glad that I can help you. Even in the stupid and weird ways." He told her. Sango smiled at him then began to cook again.

"So, how are things going at home?" She asked.

"Boring… Wait, they're not." He paused and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Tell me what's happening."

"Well… Sesshoumaru met this girl, Rin. She's very young, compared to him, but he's really funny around her. I mean, you should see him." Inuyasha said.

"What does he do that makes it so funny?" Sango asked.

"Well, if she wants something from him, he'll do it for her like he's her puppy. He gave her some alcohol a while ago, and she got a bit… _loopy_ on it. She asked him to put on ballet slippers. He did that and began to dance for her."

_Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
__I know you're wondering when_

"Please tell me you recorded that."

"Sure did!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Wow… I'll have to see that soon, ya know." She told him with a sly grin. He returned her grin and stood behind her.

"So… Would you like to spend the night at my house or should I stay here?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You just got hit by a terrible event. I don't want to leave you alone. Something worse than this could happen." Inuyasha flicked her cut. Sango looked at it to see that her shirt had lifted up from hiding it.

"I didn't mean to do that, you know." She retorted.

"Then how do you explain it?" He asked.

"Well… I was thinking about doing it. I was hesitating. Then **you** knocked on the door. I jumped and cut myself." She said.

"You're a bad liar."

"So are you, 'cause I'm _not lying._" She said. Inuyasha smiled then rested his head on her shoulder. Sango's stomach began digesting butterflies as she stopped her hands from moving. What was this feeling in her stomach?

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
__We could end up saying  
__Things we've always needed to say  
__So we could end up stringing_

She had never felt that way around anyone, least of all, Inuyasha. He was her best friend. But… Her stomach was doing flips like it was more than that. Perhaps… She was afraid to even think of liking Inuyasha.

Then she realized their current position. Inuyasha was standing behind her. His arms were wrapped around her waist in a protective manner. Why was he always seeming to be protective over her? She was able to take care of herself. Didn't he know that?

Then again. She was put in the hospital for a while because she drove her sword into her stomach. She had to rely on the money of the stranger who sent it to her. She had to get help from a lot of people. Inuyasha had a good reason to be that way with her.

But… Was there really a reason he had to be showing it _this_ way? If he continued with it, Sango would begin to think that he liked her or something… She would start thinking that he liked her in the way she liked him.

"Hey… Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly.

_Now the story's played out like this  
__Just like a paperback novel  
__Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"Hmm?" Inuyasha leaned his head into her neck, which intensified the blush on her cheeks. Neon red took over her face as she tried to remember what she was going to tell him.

"I need to move to put this in the oven." Sango told him. Inuyasha backed off, but reluctantly.

Sango moved around and put the food in the oven. She turned around and saw Inuyasha leaning against the counter with an upset look on his face. Perhaps he did like her. Sango didn't see why he would, though. She was a lot to handle, and men never liked that.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
__Why weren't we able  
__To see the signs that we missed  
__And try to turn the tables_

Sango walked over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him. She leaned her body against his and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and stroked her back gently.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked lazily.

"I… I think I love you." She told him quietly. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I think I love you too." He said quietly. Sango rested in his grasp and closed her eyes. She didn't want to wake up from this bliss-filled heaven. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

This is what people were always ranting on about when they were talking about love. The feeling that you're so safe with someone and the feeling that you get when you know how much they love you. This feeling was so perfect. Sango didn't want to ever deal with reality again. She just wanted to stay in Inuyasha's grasp forever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Kohaku goes into a coma, and Sango doesn't have the money to keep paying for his life support. A donation is made for his hospital bill – a rather large donation to be specific. Sango goes to school, trying to get someone to fess up for the kind deed. Surprisingly enough, he's not the one that donated it. Another person did…_  
Chapter Name: Deep Sleep  
Review Required: 90

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I almost fell asleep during this chapter. It wasn't nearly as good as I hoped it would be. Hopefully the next one will be better.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	10. Deep Sleep

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotten creations.

Song- Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Ten- Deep Sleep

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Drama is just another  
Way for you to care for your brother  
And when you need more help than ever  
The man you like will be there forever  
----------------------------------------------

"I… I think I love you." She told him quietly. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I think I love you too." He said quietly. Sango rested in his grasp and closed her eyes. She didn't want to wake up from this bliss-filled heaven. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

This is what people were always ranting on about when they were talking about love. The feeling that you're so safe with someone and the feeling that you get when you know how much they love you. This feeling was so perfect. Sango didn't want to ever deal with reality again. She just wanted to stay in Inuyasha's grasp forever.

Sango walked into school, yawning. She fell forward, and Inuyasha's demon reflexes kicked in. He caught her and propped her back up. She grinned lazily then turned to look at him.

_Seems like just yesterday  
__You were a part of me  
__I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Sure. That's what _friends_ do." Inuyasha told her. Sango let another smile creep out then she pulled her backpack on.

They were friends to everyone else. Until Sango was able to pull herself together, she wouldn't let herself have an official boyfriend. She didn't want to risk the hassle of getting together and possibly breaking up.

So, for the time being, they were friends with benefits. No one knew about their relationship but the two of them. And of course, there were rumors going around. Then again, when were rumors ever right?

"Oh my gosh! If you two were dating, you'd be the perfect couple!" Kagome screamed from halfway across the school yard. A bunch of students looked over at the two. Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other.

_Your arms around me tight  
__Everything felt so right  
__Unbreakable  
__Like nothing could go wrong_

Both of them instantly jumped back from her. Sango began making gagging sounds and Inuyasha started to act like he was seriously traumatized. When Kagome got closer, Sango glared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"That is the most disgusting idea you have come up with. Me? Going out with _him_?" She asked. She looked at Inuyasha then rolled her eyes.

"You two make good friends…" Kagome squeaked.

"Friends. That's all we can be, Kagome. I can't imagine ever going out with Inuyasha or anything." Sango lied. In fact, she could imagine it very well. She could imagine marrying him and starting a family with him.

But that was another thought for another time.

"Oh. Sorry… It was just so cute the way he helped you up when you tripped. I couldn't help but say it!" Kagome said. The grin of possibly being a match-maker for her friends appeared again and Sango groaned.

"Don't say it around Inuyasha, at least. Look what you did to him! He's in the _fetal position_ from thinking of that… Wait…" Sango paused and looked over at Inuyasha. He looked up at her and his ears twitched in curiosity.

"Why are you in the fetal position? That's so **mean**, Inuyasha! I'm not _that_ ugly!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha stood up to his tallest height and shook his head.

_I told you everything  
__Opened up and let you in  
__You made me feel alright  
__For once in my life_

"I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you in the fetal position?"

"I was in the fetal position because I know that if we were crazy enough to date, that you would beat the crap out of me!" Inuyasha spat back. Sango's lips curved into a devious grin.

"_Oh, Inuyasha… We don't have to be going out for me to do that."_ She whispered in a seductive tone. Inuyasha thought about her words for a moment then stiffened. He dropped his backpack and began running away.

Sango dropped her backpack and chased after him. Kagome watched the two play tag and smiled.

"I didn't even have to do anything that time. Usually it takes more work for me to get a couple together. They'll be easy." Kagome walked off with a grin. She loved hooking people up.

Sango stared at her sleeve and tried to block him out.

"Sango, Eat." Inuyasha commanded her.

"No." Sango growled.

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat!" Inuyasha finally snapped.

"I can't! I spent the last of my money getting you ramen since you spilled it all over me!" Sango snapped. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he nodded his head. Sango rested her head on her soaked jacket once again.

"Wow. I've never seen you behave like that, Sango." Miroku mused. Sango shot him a deadly look.

"Hey, how about this. You can wear this jacket that smells like chicken and noodles…"

"_I said I was sorry."_ Inuyasha whimpered.

"… And then you can complain that I'm moody." Sango finished.

_Now all that's left of me  
__Is what I pretend to be  
__So together  
__But so broken up inside_

"Never mind." Miroku looked off into space and noticed another girl go by.

"Would you excuse me?" He asked. He started to get up with his head turned to watch the girl walk away. Sango watched Miroku go chasing after the girl then gave Inuyasha a side glance.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologized.

"It's fine. I'm used to it being done by my brother. I can handle you." He said with a smirk.

"Alright…. Hey, I'm going home early to wash my jacket. I'll see you tomorrow at the mall, okay?" She asked. Sango stood up and gathered her disgusting jacket that had ramen noodles hanging onto it.

"Sango?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Hmm?" She looked at him through half-closed eyelids.

"I am sorry about spilling ramen on you. I'll buy you lunch on Monday to make it up…" He said. Sango smiled then shook her head.

"You can't. That's not what _friends_ do… Hey, who all is coming to the mall with us, anyway?" Sango asked.

"Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and probably the girl Miroku just went chasing after… Oh, Rin might pull my half brother along with us." Inuyasha said. Sango grinned then started walking off. She waved to him then left his sight.

Both were thinking the same thought as Sango got into her car. _'How did they get a hold of me?'_

Sango slammed the door and held the jacket as far away from her as possible. She walked towards the laundry room and placed it in by itself. No way was she going to have that thing with all her other clothes. They were dirty, but not dirty enough for noodles to touch.

Sango walked away from the machines and began rummaging around for her lunch. The phone rang and Kilala hissed at it. Sango walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Is this Ms. Tacchi?" The woman over the other end asked.

"This is she…" She trailed off to prompt the man to tell her his news.

"Ms. Tacchi. Your brother, Kohaku Tacchi… He fell into a coma…" The woman said slowly. Why did it seem that, whenever someone was assigned to say the bad news, they drew out their speech to make it seem even more agonizing…

_Now I can't breathe  
__No I can't sleep  
__I'm barely hanging on_

"When… When can I come see him?" Sango asked hastily. Kilala twirled around her feet and Sango tried to urge her to go away. This wasn't the time for her to be all 'lovey' with her cat.

"Anytime…"

"Can I bring my boyfriend?" Sango realized she had let the wrong word slip.

"I don't see why not." Sango hung up the phone before she could ask anymore questions. She took a look at the fire cat who was mewing at her feet. Kilala knew that something was wrong, too.

"Would you like to come, Kilala?" Sango asked. Kilala jumped on her shoulder and curled up. Sango got in the car and drove to pick up Inuyasha. She didn't want to try handling this on her own. Who knew what she might attempt to do.

The hospital was horrible. They create the place so, if something is wrong with a loved one, you're in more agony. Of course, the color and structure of the place managed to make all the doctors and nurses as chipper as ever. Sango decided it was too much coffee.

It took a good hour for them to realize that Sango wanted to see someone. Then it took them another fifteen minutes to figure out which room they had lost Kohaku in.

Sango walked with Inuyasha towards the room. He held her hand tightly, and Kilala hid under his hair. They wouldn't allow her in, but Kilala wouldn't go home either.

Kohaku was asleep. Half of the world's intelligent machines were hooked up to him. The steady sound of beeping told Sango that his heart was working still. But she didn't know how long it would work for.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

Sango recognized the tone easily. It brought her uneasiness. She didn't like the sound of hospital machines beeping. It reminded her of how she almost abandon the people she cared about. It reminded her of how cowardly she had reacted to such a trivial thing.

Of course, looking at Kohaku's immobile body, it didn't seem like such a trivial thing anymore.

_Here I am, once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up, deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Inuyasha's grip on her hand left as she took a few steps forward. Sango watched her brother sleep and tried desperately not to think of him being in pain. When she was in pain, sleep always made her unaware of it. That's how Kohaku was now. He couldn't feel any pain that his body was in.

Sango relaxed at the thought of Kohaku being in peace. He wasn't in pain. She was glad. She wouldn't take him off of life support, though. She would put up a good fight to keep him alive like Inuyasha was ready to do for her.

Kilala jumped on Kohaku's stomach and curled up. Sango smiled and Inuyasha hugged her from behind.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
__For hating you, I blame myself  
__Seeing you it kills me now  
__No, I don't cry on the outside_

"How are you holding up?" He asked. He leaned his head on her shoulder and watched her brother.

"I'm fine… Everything I do from here on out will be for Kohaku. It will be so he can keep living. I don't want anyone to take away his chances of living…" Sango said.

"I'm your witness to the promise." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha, thank you so much for helping me with this. I don't now how I would have been able to stand up without knowing you'd help me." Sango said.

"I would have helped you even if I didn't know you, Sango." Inuyasha reassured her.

_Anymore…_

Sango relaxed in Inuyasha's embrace and watched her brother. She should be upset that he wasn't healthy. But, she was actually content. She didn't want him to be in pain. She didn't want Kohaku to know the feeling of the things she had gone through.

Kohaku was safe in his state. No one could hurt him. His body was unable to register the sensation of pain. He was safer than she could ever make him.

Sango left and told the doctors that the kitten was just as much a visitor as she was. Whenever she was to visit him, the kitten would come with her, no matter what anyone else said. If there was too much opposition, Sango said that her kitten would be glad to change into demon form and demand respect. All the doctors and nurses reluctantly agreed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next time on **About to Break**...  
_Sango and Inuyasha are finally considered a pair. Even though it's hard to trust someone again, Sango forces herself to. Inuyasha only has one rule about the new relationship between them…_  
Chapter Name: Terms and Conditions Apply  
Review Required: 100

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I hope this chapter was decent. I liked it, but I'm kinda getting sick of this "love" crap.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	11. Terms and Conditions Apply

Summary- Sango Tacchi has always had a tough life. It's normal for her. When the normal pressure starts to get harder, will she handle herself any differently than before? The next problem is keeping her best friend from realizing her methods of coping... Warning, I used song lyrics!

I own all the poems at the beginning of the chapters. Those are my mind's rotton creations.

Song- Dirty Little Secret (All-American Rejects)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**About to Break**  
Chapter Eleven- Terms and Conditions Apply

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Happiness can actually be  
Something that's meant for you and me  
But, it's hard to discover the exact way  
To make that happiness never go away  
----------------------------------------------

Sango relaxed in Inuyasha's embrace and watched her brother. She should be upset that he wasn't healthy. But, she was actually content. She didn't want him to be in pain. She didn't want Kohaku to know the feeling of the things she had gone through.

Kohaku was safe in his state. No one could hurt him. His body was unable to register the sensation of pain. He was safer than she could ever make him.

Sango left and told the doctors that the kitten was just as much a visitor as she was. Whenever she was to visit him, the kitten would come with her, no matter what anyone else said. If there was too much opposition, Sango said that her kitten would be glad to change into demon form and demand respect. All the doctors and nurses reluctantly agreed.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
__When I've known this all along  
__I go around a time or two  
__Just to waste my time with you_

"Sango! Get your lazy butt over here!" Inuyasha shouted so people across the mall could hear. Sango looked at him with an innocent grin.

"How do _you_ know my butt is lazy?" She asked. Kouga grinned and Kagome started giggling.

"You don't even want to know." Inuyasha shot back. Sango put a hand over her chest and pretended to be shocked by his words.

"Why, Inuyasha. What are you implying?" She asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then picked up his slushie. It wasn't slush anymore, unfortunately. It had turned into some form of sugary syrup.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
__My dirty little secret  
__Who has to know_

"Sounds like you two like each other." Kouga pointed out. Kagome smiled as the two looked at her.

"I didn't even mention to him that I was gonna hook you two up." Kagome admitted with her hands in the air.

"You were going to hook us up?" Sango asked.

"Yep. I decided that I'd do it when Inuyasha skipped school to make sure that you were okay in the hospital." Kagome said with an affirmative nod.

"And why didn't you elect to tell us this?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well… It's hard to hook people up if they know about it." She explained.

"I have news for you, Kagome." Inuyasha began. Kagome looked at him innocently and blinked. Kouga's grip on her waist tightened and she shifted her seat on his lap.

_When we live such fragile lives  
__It's the best way we survive  
__I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Sango and I were a couple after Kohaku went into the hospital." Inuyasha told her.

"So… I didn't have to do anything?"

"Nope." Sango said with a grin.

"I was wondering why you two seemed a bit closer than usual." Kagome said with a smart edge to her voice.

"Inuyasha, you know that there's a problem with your relationship." Kouga said. Everyone looked at him.

"How do you figure?" Sango asked.

"Well, Inuyasha likes being in control for various reasons."

"_Sex being one of them."_ Kagome whispered.

"True." Kouga said. Inuyasha blushed. Sango didn't have the demon hearing, so she wasn't able to tell what had been said.

"Inuyasha, you like to be in control. You're not going to get that out of Sango. She'll beat the shit out of you. She'll be in control all the time. You'll be the stay-at-home parent." Kouga said. Inuyasha looked at Sango and gave her his empty cup.

"Will you throw this away for me?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Sango got up and walked away without complaint. Inuyasha watched as she swayed her hips seductively and made an inaudible curse.

"I know the exact pain you're feeling." Kouga told him. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome shifting her seat once more. Kouga gently put her in the seat next to him and Inuyasha almost started laughing.

"I wasn't getting _that_." He said. Sango walked back up and sat down next to Inuyasha.

_My dirty little secret  
__Dirty little secret  
__Dirty little secret_

"Hey, you guys. I'm going to copy Miroku. I'll see you at school." Inuyasha said. Kouga nodded then tossed Inuyasha something. He caught it then looked at Kouga in question. Why had he given him a roll of quarters?

"Just in case your ego is too big to match something else." He said.

"Thought you needed them." Inuyasha pointed out.

"No… I don't need them. Do you?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha hugged Sango's waist close to his own and shook his head.

"Nope. No reason that I'll need 'em." He told Kouga. Inuyasha walked away, hand in hand with Sango. He took the roll of quarters Kouga had given him and gave it to Sango.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Consider it an ego-booster from Kouga." He said. She looked back at Kouga, who was smiling. She threw the roll of quarters at him then grinned when it hit his head.

"I'm a girl. I don't need that kind of ego booster. They have padded bras." She said jokingly. Inuyasha looked at her and she shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha. That's not true." She told him. He nodded his head then went to a less-populated area in the mall.

"Before we get too far into this relationship, I have some terms and conditions I need you to follow." Inuyasha said slowly. He grasped both of Sango's hands and held them in his.

"I want you to promise me that if you ever have problems, you'll come to me before you cut yourself. I don't care who you go to, even. Just don't turn towards sharp objects." Inuyasha pleaded.

"I agree to those terms." Sango said. She leaned into Inuyasha's body and gave him a deep kiss. Inuyasha hugged her waist and grinned.

_My dirty little secret  
__Dirty little secret  
__Dirty little secret_

"You know…" He trailed off as Sango realized what he had been talking about.

"Yes, I do know… And I don't mind. Just… Somewhere without people looking." She said. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her again.

_Who has to know?  
__Who has to know?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_About to Break is finished! Thank you to all my readers! I appreciate you so much! I love you even more if you reviewed!_

_Originally, I was going to insert an epilogue into the end. But, I decided not to. I just don't have the inspiration to create it right now._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

This chapter was very sexual. So, if you don't understand some of the stuff that happened, think like Miroku.

If you were wondering what happened to Miroku, he went off to make out with the girl he had gone chasing after. Perhaps she'll bear him a child… Tee hee.

I will continue to work on stories. I have a lot that I'm going to be working on and you guys get to read them as soon as I'm done!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


End file.
